Thanksgiving
by Blue Rose Demon
Summary: Everyone has plans to see family for the holiday, Double D claims his parents will be there, is Double D actually going to see them or will he spend the day alone?


"Finally some time off school, man, I didn't think I was gonna make it." Eddy exclaimed as the Eds made their way home.

"Surely you jest Eddy, I-"

"Put a sock in it Double D." The shorter memeber of the group said glaring at his friend.

"Well pardon me Eddy, no need to be so rude." Double D snapped back.

"Look who's talkin'"

"Aww come on guys, It's gonna be Thanksgiving soon, It's not a time for fighting, it is a time for chickens and buttered toast." Ed chimed in.

"Shut up Lumpy." Most of the way back to their neighborhood was silent.

"Do you guys have any plans for the holiday?" Ed asked finally breaking the silence.

"Goin' over my grandma's house, she has a big dinner every year.' Eddy answered

"What about you Double D?"

"Well, actually I was going to spend Thanksgiving at home with Mother and Father." He said cheerfully.

"Yeah, that's great Sockhead, you'll finally get to see 'em for. Change."

"Yes, it will be the best Thanksgiving I can remember. What about you Ed?"

"I'm gonna go see my Uncle, we have gravy and buttered toast for dinner." Double D and Eddy each raised an eyebrow.

"Man Ed, your family's weird." Eddy shook his head.

"Yep we are!" Ed said proudly. Double D chuckled.

The Eds stopped at Eds house.

"See ya Monobrow."

"Have a good Thanksgiving."

"Bye guys."Ed waved from his door.

Eddy and Double D continued until they came to Eddy's house.

"Well Sockhead, see ya after the holiday."

"Goodbye Eddy, Happy Thanksgiving." Double D smiled and waved before making his way to his own house. He turned the key in the lock and turned the doorknob. He closed the door behind him and looked around. No one was there, no one was ever there.

He couldn't honestly remember a time that his mother or father was there to greet him with a kind word or embrace him. Normally he could dull the pain by spending the day with his friends, this year it seemed that all of the children were leaving. He would keep up his charade, put on a smile and walk outside, now there would be no reason to. He was back inside his lonely world.

He put his school supplies in their designated place and dragged himself to his room where he laid down on his bed and covered himself with his blanket before drifting off into what he hoped to be a dreamless sleep.

"Eddward, come on sweetie, time to wake up." The soft female voice called through his door.

"Mother, mother is that you?" He called back in surprise.

"Of course, don't be silly. Your father is waiting for us at the table sleepyhead." Double D sprang from his bed and sprinted down stairs. He smiled at the sight if his parents and the beautiful thanksgiving meal on the table.

"Eddward, what kept you Son, your mother worked hard to make this for us, if you would have stayed up there any longer we woulld have cold turkey, come on over here and sit down." Double D obeyed.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to have you both home, It's been so long and I-'

"Slow down there Eddward, we have all the time in the world. We should've been here for you all the time, to ask how school is going, see how you're getting along, I hope you can forgive us Eddward, we haven't been the parents you deserve." His father said as Double D felt his Mother hug him from behind.

"My precious little boy, I've missed you. You're the very best thing that has ever happened to us. We love you so much.

"I love you both too." He said happily, he was sure nothing could ruin this moment.

Double D opened his eyes to the sound of the phone ringing and remained still for several minutes feeling disappointed.

"I'm nothing more than a fool for thinking such a dinner was possible, things like that only happen in dreams." He sniffled. He made his way to the phone and took a deep breath.

"Hello, Eddward speaking." He managed to say in his usual tone.

"Hey Double D, just wanted to tell you my family's leavin in the mornin' I know you must be really busy and all getting ready for your parents. I just thought I'd give ya a call an tell ya happy Thanksgiving." Eddy said.

"Well thank you Eddy, that's very thoughtful. Thank you, Happy Thanksgiving."

"Gotta go get ready for dinner, see ya later.

"Goodbye Eddy." Edd heard the click from Eddy's end and hung up the receiver, the tears were threatening to fall.

"I must be the only child who's parents don't bother to come home for a nice holiday." He choked out. "I'm reduced to talking to myself, a-all alone in an empty house. I might as well go to bed, I can stay there for Thanksgiving." He pulled himself back up the steps and collapsed sobbing on his bed.

On thanksgiving morning, Double D slept late, there was no reason for him to get up. He didn't want to celebrate the holiday, what did he have to be thankful for? The phone caught his attention and he made his way slowly to answer it. He cleared his throat and composed himself.

"Hello, Eddward speaking." He said in his best attempt at a cheerful greeting.

"Hey Double D how's it goin' sorry ra take you away from your family, stuff around here's pretty boring." Eddy complained.

"I'm sorry to hear that Eddy, I hope things turn out for the better."

"Doubt it. So, what's goin on with you?"

"Oh, not to much, we're just spending a quiet day at home."

"Yeah, good. Hey do me a favor would ya?"

"If I can."

"Put the phone down and go look outside. I'll wait."

"But-"

"Go on Sockhead, hurry up!"

"Very well then." Double D set the receiver down and walked to the door he had to admit he was puzzled by the request. He pulled it open and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey Sockhead, hope you don't mind, company. I'm guessin ya didn't make anything, 'sokay no big deal. Come on Ed." Eddy walked past Double D onto the house.

"Hiya Double D!"

"H-hello Ed," Ed smiled pulling a wagon filled with containers of food.

"Hi Double D, Happy Thanksgiving!" Sarah and Jimmy greeted in unison.

"I don't understand, Eddy, you were supposed to leave the other day, what happened?"

"I may have conveniently caught a bad cold, ya gotta be careful about that with old people ya know."

"Oh Eddy," He wasn't sure what to say.

"What about you Ed, shouldn't you be with your uncle?"

"Look sockhead, it was a group effort okay, no more questions, let's get set up, I'm starvin." Double D smiled as he followed the small group to the kitchen and began to set the table.

Once everyone was settled and had their food, Jimmy stood up.

"I think we should all say what we're thankful for." He suggested.

"I'll start Jimmy. I'm thankful for you and our other friends and even the Eds I guess." She mumbled the last part."

"My turn Sarah, I'm thankful that we were all able to be here together, for dolly and yum, and Sarah and the Eds."

"I am thankful for my family and my best friends in the whole world." Ed said Eddy remained silent.

"Aw come on Eddy, we did it." Jimmy said

"Alright, alright. I'm thankful for the cash I had before all this stuff, and I'm- I'm thankful to you guys for bein here today, Thanks. I'm real thankful for Ed an Double D, I'd be nothin without 'em but that doesn't leave the table!" He said quickly. Double D couldn't hold back the tears of joy.

"I-I'm thankful for all of you, for Ed and Eddy, thank you all for being my family,, I don't know what I would do if I-" Double D felt Ed's arm around his shoulder.

"It's okay Double D, cause we love you."

"Why else would I spend my own allowance on all this, that stays here too." Everyone chuckled Double D missed his parents, but he knew he was with his family nonetheless. He had never been more thankful.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this and I wish everyone a happy Thanksgiving. I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy


End file.
